desperate cries into silence
by sippingsodapop
Summary: kaname is devastated to find all her friends and loved ones... dead? she must now learn to cope for the ones she lost. but whats more suprising? she lost them, why, or are they really dead after all? rated T for blood/violence sousukeXkaname
1. why am i alone?

**dont leave me again**

**chapter 1**

A sobbing blue haired girl trekked through the rain to her apartment. She took off her dirty and wet black coat and Boots, and sat on the bench outside and behind the door as she recalled the thoughts from earlier today.

_**F.B (Flashback)**_

_KANAME, GET DOWN!! This was a statement that belonged solely to a certain sergeant. Sousuke sagara, A mercenary for mithril, a military group. Normally kaname would be smacking him on the top of his head with a halisen if this was a normal day at school, but this time she heard him out over the repetitive firing of machine guns. this was no schoolyard._

_"sousuke! What's going on?!"_

_"I cant explain now, find shelter!" sousuke explained, while popping up and nailing a terrorist in the stomach with a well aimed bullet_

_"NO im not leaving you!"_

_"GO!" sousuke bent back down again and worriedly glanced at kaname_

_"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO RISK HAVING TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU SOUSUKE BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN'T!!"_

_Sousuke just stared wistfully at the blue haired whispered girl._

_"beg your parden?"_

_"I said no" tears formed in her eyes as she spoke_

_"uhh... well thats uhh… uhhh..." sousuke trailed off not to soon before he shot forward and shielded kaname from a blast caused by a destructive grenade. He winced painfully and went limp. Kaname screamed._

owari (end in Japanese) of 1st chapter

--

please review and I hope you have a good night!

**chapter 2 is comming soon**


	2. it all seemed so happy

Tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped to the floor, mixing with the rain as she remembred how scared she had been when she nearly lost him

F.B

Her pupls went small as she broke out in a cold sweat with him still unconscious and ontop of her. Debris rained down and coated area and them with a ash and dirt like substance.

"no.. no.. NO!! I CANT LOOSE YOU!!!"

she rolled him over with great difficulty so he could stay face up it her lap. Salty tears and fresh rain pored over both of them making it hard to see anything but eachother in the seemingly white sheet. She then whispered…

don't leave me again

END OF F.B

She pounded her fist on the concrete as she sunk down to the floor from her bench. Cold water seeped through her shirt and skirt and ran down her legs and torso she then cried out saying to no one in paticular,

"YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!!! I HATE YOU!!"

But she didn't hate him…

Far from the fact… and she knew that…

Se was her savior, saved her from dangers like garoun, gates, Leonard… and countless other enemies…

Like herself. She recalled while smiling for the first time in weeks, all the good times they had.

F.B

bbbbbbbbBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SOUSUKE YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

FWAP!

The students paied no mind to the familiar explosions that frequently went around the school about five times a day.

The sound was quiet at first, but then radiated through the school hallway

The second noise was just as recognizable. Where there was a bomb or grenade, there was the sound of a enraged blue-haired 17 year-old high school girl and the crack of a familiar white fan.

"ow, kaname that hurts." He stated while returning to a normal "humanlike" position

"good! Now if I didn't know who you are I would have given you a piece of my mind!"

sousuke just scratched his head thoughtfully and pondered on the subject

"but kaname, did you not do just that a few seconds ago?"

kaname just stared at him and sighed

"your hopless"

she then turned and walked towards the door and waved a hand behind her

"come on then sousuke. School is over."

"yes well, very well then, I will accompany your presence to your apartment just as we have done since we became friends."

"Yea whatever sousuke, just follow me."

"rodger that kaname." He ran to catch up with her.

END OF F.B

Kaname let a small smile slip out as she remembred what happened next.

F.B

"sousuke" kaname asked while cherry blossoms fell gently to the ground

"yes, kaname?" sousuke turned his head to her ever so slightly

"im sorry" she hid her face with her bangs

sousuke looked at her with a blank expression. 'sorry?' why would she be sorry?

"why are you apologizing?"

kaname just let her head down further and she stopped walking

"i hurt you, sousuke" sousuke stoped suddenly next to her

sousuke could have sworn that he saw a tear slip down her face. he quickly replied, not knowing what to do

"i am alright, and it is my duty to protect you"

she let her face come up a tiny bit, and her hands clenched

"duty, huh?"

sousuke was at a loss. he had never seen this side of the girl he was walking with

"yes, kaname" he was stating the facts

she hated this side of herself, weak.

he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked

"whats wrong?"

with those two words, her head rose up slowly

sousuke was taken aback

tears spilled from her eyes and her cheeks had a pinkish tint

she looked miserable.

"why is it your 'duty' to protect a monster"

sousuke was not expecting this

"why? just WHY?" he voice raised to a yell

"I have TECHNOLOGY WHISPERING in my HEAD!! HOW IS THAT NORMAL??!!"

"im not... im not normal..." she slumped to her knees

he kneeled next to her and did something that suprised both of them

he gave her a loving hug.

with Kaname's face buried in the folds of his jacket, he slightly tightened his hold on her

"your the farthest thing from a monster ive ever seen"

he placed his chin on her shoulder

"your beautiful. you have a beautiful heart, a beautiful personality, and have been caring enough to stay with me all this time"

kaname was dumbfounded. no matter how many guys she dated, cute, smart or funny, no one was as loving and soft as sousuke could be. sure he was trained to kill. but on the inside he was a child at heart

still locked in the embrace, he tried to pull away so they could get home

she only gripped tighter on his jacket and snuggled closer

he blushed and quietly said "we need to be heading home"

she nodded and cautiously stood up

before kaname could grab her bag from the ground, sousuke bent down and picked it up. he carried them all the way back to her house, and stoped when he arrived at her doorstep

handing her stuff back to kaname, she took in gratiously and outstreched her arms again

she enveloped him in another big hug, and whispered "thank you" just like that, she pulled away and walked inside with a lingering "good night, sousuke"


End file.
